Peace Offerings
by MissDevon
Summary: Companion piece to "Perjorious Acts." Toby tries to make amends with CJ for his 'relieved' comment.


**__**

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mind. Story is, or at least my spin on it.

The following is a companion piece to my story "Perjorious Acts." If you didn't read it the basic gist is

Donna went to JAG's Clayton Webb for help with the Calley mess instead of Josh. Webb had her spin things and she turned the tables on Calley during the hearings. When she got back to the White House she had to explain things to the Senior Staff and things between Toby and CJ get a little messy when he brought up "Relieved." Now, I had planned not to continue. (Didn't think I could top the Josh/Donna stuff at the end. ) but "relieved" just wouldn't leave me alone!

**__**

Peace Offerings

She glared at him across the space available between the doorjam and chained door. "Peace offering?" he asked as he help up the bags of takeout.

Sighing, she unchained the door and stepped back so he could enter. "I'm still pissed at you," she informed his back as he crossed to put the bags down on the living room table and started moving the papers that covered it.

"I figured as much," he mumbled as he shrugged out of his coat as she stalked passed him.

"I think I have a right to be," she pointed out as she continued into the kitchen.

"Maybe," he allowed as he started to stack the papers that she had all over the couch and table.  


"_Relieved,_ Toby?!?!" she reminded as she leaned tiredly against the doorjam, somehow balancing a glass of wine, two glasses, and silverware. "Did you really have to bring _that_ up?" she wondered as she crossed to him.

"I already apologized."  
  
"Actually, you haven't," she countered as she sunk onto the couch.

"CJ. . ."  
  
"Forget it, Toby. I will eventually, although I reserve the right to remain pissed."  
  
"What else is new?" he asked as he sat next to her earning a smack upside the head. "Hey."  
  
"You deserved it."  
  
"And after I bring you dinner."  
  
"Peace offering. There's a distinct difference."  
  
"I'll try to remember that," he remarked as he watched her pour the wine before he started to take out containers.

"So, how did things go with the reporter?"  
  
"She'll run a story about Donna dating this Webb guy for a while."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Toby gave a scowl at that, earning a roll of CJ's eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure. I made sure she knew we _didn't _want it run. The not commenting spiel and all. Then I refused to give her what she wanted in return."  
  
"Do I wanna ask what that was?" CJ teased enjoying Toby's unease. "Guess not. So, I suppose that's one crisis adverted."  
  
"I wonder for how long."  
  
"You didn't buy it either, did you?" CJ asked as she speared a shrimp.

"I believe she was drunk and expecting someone else."  
  
"And that's she's gone out with this guy a few times."  
  
"Only know that Renee's confirmed it," he admitted before taking a bite of his own dinner.

"Think she did it intentionally?" CJ wondered.

"Sleep with the guy?"  
  
"Lie, you dope!"  
  
Toby laughed slightly, "anyone else, maybe. But even we haven't corrupted her that much."  
  
"Makes you wonder what she wrote."  
  
"One could guess," he shrugged. "How long do you give it?"  
  
"Give what?"  
  
"Them."  
  
"To buy a clue?"  
  
"To self destruct."  
  
"You really think. . ."  
  
"She didn't go to him."  
  
"About time. He can't fix everything for her."  
  
"But he wants too."  
  
"And she needs to stand on her own or he's never going to see her as anything but assistant/little sister."  
  
"Somehow I think her sleeping with the Republican did that all on it's own."

"Because of who she was really expecting?" CJ wondered on a slight laugh.

"I wondered if I was the only one who picked up on that."  
  
"More like Sam's the only one who didn't," CJ sighed as she took a sip of her wine. "You know we're lucky none of the gaggle's found out where he goes when he's drunk."  
  
"Guess I won't be needing that brief anytime soon."  
  
"Are you kidding? Josh will probably get plastered tonight."  
  
Toby took a swig out of his own glass before answering. "You really think he'll show up there after this?"  


"Some drunken habits aren't easy to break."  
  
"And others are," Toby shot back pointedly, causing CJ to blanch slightly. "Look, I came here to apologize, not do a post mortem."  
  
"You don't think there's a chance?" she wondered as she watched him over the rim of her glass.

Toby couldn't help but sigh as he slinked back into his seat, avoiding looking at her by staring into his glass. "You have anything stronger?"  
  
"Toby. . ."  
  
"There's always a chance they won't be as stupid as. . ." he stopped abruptly.

"I'll get you that stronger drink," CJ said, filling the silence quickly as she rose.

"CJ. . ." he called as he watched her go towards the kitchen.

"Peace offering, not post mortem, remember?" she threw over her shoulder.

"Just get the drink CJ."  
  
"Still pissed Toby."  
  
"Yeah. I figured."


End file.
